


Alex and Co.: The Trio's Mix Up

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, F/F, Gag, Kidnapping, Socks, chloroformed, gagged, kidnap, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: An Alex and company story focusing on Mina, Penny and Natalie! Giving some spotlight to the underdogs! Please note, after a horrible realization recently, my other OC Riko is now Rei.I hope you all enjoy.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Kudos: 1





	Alex and Co.: The Trio's Mix Up

Anna, a long hair brunette female was sleeping soundly in her bed, being a rough sleeper, her sheets were kicked about showing off her loose orange midriff revealing tank top with black shorts and ankle orange socks on. She was sleeping soundly as today was going to be her first day working an evening shift at a local bar and restaurant, however this would be cut short as a mask intruder entered into her apartment and without Anna realizing it, a chloroform cloth was rested firmly over her sleeping face. 

"Mmmmmfffmhmmhhmm..." Anna groaned into the wet sickly-sweet smelling cloth, her eyes parting for a moment to get a hazy dark look at her attacker. “Mrmfmmmmm…” she groaned once more before her eyes closed and sent her into a deeper sleep as her body became more relaxed. 

"Rest easy now..." her attacker muttered while lowering her hood and face mask to reveal the same similar hair as Anna as she stuffed Anna's mouth full of a dark cloth and used a large roll of silver duct tape to seal it in by wrapping several layers around her lower mouth. Using the same roll of tape, the intruder tightly bound her wrists, upper arms, thighs and her orange sock ankles. From there she wrapped Anna up in a few of her sheets, wrapping tape from her shoulders down to her thighs to ensure she stay wrapped up and then worked her into a nearby closet and closed the door. "Part one done..." she muttered while moving a heavy table in front of the door and went over to where a work uniform was neatly laid out on a dressing table. Upon opening her cell phone, she dialed a number as she looked the uniform over. 

"It's me, I got the target all tucked in for the day," she said while frowning at the poor taste of color choice of the uniform as it consisted of brown and black colors complete with pantyhose and thick dark socks. "Right, right, so I hand it over to a black, blonde and brunette hair trio who come into the bar, should be easy enough," she said nodding her head a few times while tossing the uniform top off to the side. 

"So, is there any way to make sure they are the right ones?" she questioned as she rolled her eyes. "Right, what are the odds any other group would come in with that exact hair match...." she muttered with a sigh. "Right, I'll call back once the drop off is done," she said hanging up and began to get ready for the night shift as she pulled out a small brown paper bag and would be sure to give the dangerous and expensive contents to her drop off clients. 

\-------

"What a day..." Mina groaned as she entered a local bar and restaurant with her best friends Natalie and Penny. As they entered, the fake waitress who had switch places with Anna took notice of them which the trio matched those she was supposed to be looking for. 

"Can't wait to get a steak in me!" Natalie grinned and cheered. 

"Careful, might make you a bit fat," Penny teased. 

"Then I'll just do more exercises to work it off," Natalie said as Mina and Penny giggled as they sat down, which the fake waitress quickly tending to them. 

"Anything I can start you ladies off with?" she asked them as each of them ordered a soda. "Very good, I'll be back in a moment," she said starting to walk by them as they began to discuss daily things, which the fake waitress took the moment to slip the small bag into Mina's purse undetected. 

As the waitress went into the back to make her exit having completed her mission, she entered to find all the cooking staff knocked out and on the ground. 

"Wha-" she began to say only to be hand gagged and pressed onto a nearby wall firmly. As she began to look things over, she noticed several guns pointed at her as a dark over coat wearing male with matching dark sunglasses and a dark hat glared at her as his men surrounded her. 

"Find it," he ordered as the fake waitress groaned through the hand as several hands patted and searched her body over, ripping her uniform up some as well as removing her socks as the men soon glanced back at their commander and shook their head. "Grrr! Did you hand it off already?" he asked as the fake waitress merely gave him the middle finger. 

"Damn..." he muttered while glancing out of the kitchen and soon took notice of Mina and her group. "Grab them," he ordered as two lesser armed men went out into the dining area while the fake Anna received a sharp blow to her chest to knock her out. 

"Excuse me..." one of the men said as they stood next to the table, instantly the trio got a bad feeling. "We need you three to come with us..." they asked as Mina already knew this was trouble. 

"Why sure thing, we love to RUN!" she screamed as she had grasped some nearby pepper and threw it at the men, causing them to back away while sneezing and having a burning sensation in their eyes and throat. 

“GAAAAH!” they screamed as the pepper got around their glasses and onto their eyes as the trio bolted from their seats and running out the nearby door as the other dinning guests looked on confused. 

"AFTER THEM!" the man in charge ordered to his men as Mina, Natalie and Penny ran for their lives. 

"What was that about?" Natalie cried out as they ducked down a nearby alley. 

"Why us?" Penny cried out only wanting a good pasta dish. 

"I don't know, but let’s split up here, try and get to a police station or something," Mina said as they reached a three-way crossroad. 

"Split up? Clearly that is-" Penny began to say as they could hear the stomping of heavy boots behind them. 

"A good idea, go!" Natalie said as they all ran off in different directions, the men giving chase down all three paths.

"Grab them!" the men shouted as there was enough people giving chase that they could split up into two pairs which each pair ran down each pathway. The trio doing their best to lose them, but the men were proving to be much faster than they were. 

Natalie given her athletic ability, was able to put up a good chase, she ducked down every corner and different path in the maze like back alleys, however she turn down a wrong path that led to a dead end. 

"Crap..." Natalie muttered while panting as she turned around to see her followers blocking her only escape path. "Alright you two, brin-" she began to challenge them, however they easily tackled her to the ground, placing a soaked chloroform rag over her face. "Nnrnrnrmfmf!" she cried out as she squirmed and struggled under their hold. "Mmmmmmmmfmgmg..." she groaned out again, the strong chloroform drug taking quick effect as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her eyes closed. 

"Got one..." one of them radioed in while the other zip tied Natalie's wrists and ankles and soon hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her away. 

With Natalie's capture, Penny ran for dear life at the time, doing her best to stay ahead and saw the end of the path to a wide-open area and tried to hurry towards it. However, she ended up slipping on some old, discarded banana peels, sending her crashing to the ground. 

"No! Got to-" she began to say trying to get up before being grabbed and man handled by her two followers, like Natalie she began to be chloroform with a dark wet cloth placed over her face. "MRMRMRM!" she cried out squirming wildly, though the chloroform took quick effect as her eyes grew extremely heavy. "Mmmmmmmmmhmhm..." she moaned out as she soon slacked into her hold. 

"Got another," one radioed in as the other bound Penny similar to Natalie and carried her away over his shoulder as all that remain running was Mina. 

"Not good not good not good!" Mina cried out breathlessly as she rounded a corner, her purse getting caught on some jetting metal which cut it from its straps as it became hidden behind some boxes. Despite losing her high valued purse, Mina kept on running, her chasers following and noticing the purse though ignored it as they soon caught up to Mina. 

"Got you!" they cried out while grabbing her. 

"No! No! Let go of-" she began to cry out before being chloroform like her friends. "NNGNGM!" 

"Shhhh now..." they hushed at her as Mina whimpered as she began to feel drowsy and sleepy. 

"Mmgmgmmmm..." she moaned out as she soon passed out, leading her wrists and ankles to be zip tied as they carried her away like her friends. With all them gathered up, the men piled the trio into a back of a van and took off with them, which an hour later a cloaked person entered the back alleys, following a tracker on her phone. 

"Hrmmm..." the cloak person muttered as she followed the tracker to round a bend, soon finding Mina's purse and rummage through it to find the packaged goods and soon called someone on her phone. 

"Hey, it's me, I found it but not the people who it was delivered to by accident," she remarked as the cloak person sighed. "Really? I mean no skin off our nose if they get rubbed out," she said sighing again. "Yeah, I got her phone, I'll make use of it, what were their names again?" she questioned going through the list on Mina's phone. 

"Yeah, found it, I'll see what I can do Chairwoman," she said hanging up. "Damn, the carrier had one job and blew it in so many ways," she sighed as she adjusted her tracker to pick up Natalie and Penny's phones which was still on them and began to head to their destination. 

\------

"TALK! Where did you hide the goods?" the dark dressed man demanded of the trio captives. Mina, Penny and Natalie were tied to wooden chairs and set back to back to back as their wrists were tied to the base of the back rest with lots of rope wrapping over their arms and chests which bound them together as their ankles were bound to the chair legs. 

"Mgmgngng!" Natalie and Penny cried out through their tape gags as Mina's tape gag loosely clung to one side of her lips. 

"I'm telling you we didn't get anything!" Mina said as the man growled at her. 

"Oh? You telling me that waitress that served you didn't give you anything? Anything at all?!" he shouted at them making Mina whipper. 

"No! So, let us go you creep!" 

"I don't believe you; have you fools found anything on their purses?" he asked as they shook their heads. 

"No sir, but she didn't have a purse," he said pointing to Mina. 

"It must have..." Mina said as the man glared at her. 

"Where is it?" he demanded while getting in her face. 

"I don't know! I lost it when your goons were chasing me!" she said as the man soon looked shocked before smoothing her gag back into place. "Ngng!" 

"Get back to that alley and find that purse!" he demanded of his men while walking up to them and glared at how serious it was they get the purse. 

"Sir!" they said hurrying out of the room. 

"Complete idiots, but it appears what we need is most likely in your purse, my dear..." he said walking up to Mina and cupping her chin making her glare at the man. 

"Ggrmrprhrmmm!" the trio grunted at him as he chuckled. 

"Though what to do with you three? Ahhh yes, I do have two favorite dispatch methods, heavy shoes in the ocean or the ticking time bomb! Which do you three prefer?" he asked as they all widen their eyes, their hearts dropping realizing they were in a bad situation. 

"Ngngn hrhrnr mrmrmrmm!" they all cried out and shook their heads as their captor chuckled. 

"A vote of no confidence then? Well guess I'll go with the less messy option! Since I have all that extra cement sitting around, hehehe!” he chuckled as the trio now panicked. 

"NRNRNRMRMM!" they all cried out struggling and squirming with all their might, fearful he would pull it off given their situation, but before it could continue the man started to choke and grasp at his neck. 

"Wh-Whaacck?!" he cried out quickly turning blue in the face and dropping to the ground knocked out. 

"Mrmrhrm?" the trio groaned out confused as the cloak person who found Mina's purse appeared, holding it and glancing at the trio curiously. 

"Close shave, huh?" she muttered as the trio felt a wave of relief as the cloak female sighed. 

"What a pain, she said taking out the hidden bag from Mina's purse and stuffed it into her cloak and tossed her purse back to her. "I've contacted someone to help you three out, stay put and you'll be fine," she said grabbing the dark dress man and dragged him away. 

"Whrhrm!" Mina cried out along with Natalie and Penny, wanting her to release them right away as they had been in a nightmare since waking up. Seeing their savior long gone, the trio let out flustered grunt and began to focus on trying to get free. 

"Grrmrphm?" Mina groaned at her friends as they began to squirm and struggle, doing their best to break free of the chair tie and eventually had to give up as the rope was simply tied too tightly. "Mmmmmmm..." they groaned, and some time passed with them curious who their saviors were. 

" _This is just horrible, I hope my dad doesn't find out about this…_ " Mina thought before hearing the surprised cries of her bound friends. "Mrphrpm?" she moaned glancing around to see two dark dressed females chloroforming Natalie and Penny. "MMRMRM!" 

"MMMMMMRRHRM!" both Natalie and Penny cried out, though they slowly began to struggle less as they breathed in the drug and once more passed out due to the chloroform attack. Quickly after, the female that knocked out Natalie now moved towards Mina. 

"Ngngnm! Ngngng! Nrnrnr!" she cried out shaking her head, soon having the chloroform cloth pressed heavily to her face as she squirmed and struggled, but began to breath it in. "Mmmmghhgmmm..." she groaned as she breathed in enough to pass out once more. 

"How in the hell did they get drag into one of our operations?" the second masked female asked, removing her hood and face mask to reveal herself as Zena. 

"Just our luck..." the first one who knocked out Natalie and Mina said as she removed her hood and face mask to reveal herself as Hana. "We're kind of use to it at this point," she said with a sigh. 

"You should be grateful the Chairwoman is a merciful person," Zena said cutting the trio free. 

"Yeah yeah, seems like I'm getting more in debt with her by the day," Hana noted walking off to bring in a van to take the three home with. 

"Good luck convincing them this was a dream," Zena called out. 

"Wouldn't be the first time," Hana noted as elsewhere, the cloaked female appeared before a pristine looking female. 

\-------

"Here is the data collected on Titania's movement thus far, to think we nearly lost it..." the cloaked female said handing it off to an associate who went off to analyze it.

“Good work, Rei Fuchsia,” the Chairwoman spoke confidently. 

"It's why I should have taken care of it," Rin Fuchsia said appearing next to the Chairwoman. 

"All that matters is we recovered it and busted more of Titania's goons, as long as keep this up, we'll finally take care of her once and for all," the woman assured her two bodyguards who merely nodded. Though as she glanced at the data, she was curious why Alex and her friends always seem to get into the mix of things. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> An Alex and company story focusing on Mina, Penny and Natalie! Giving some spotlight to the underdogs! Please note, after a horrible realization recently, my other OC Riko is now Rei.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav. 
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
